Large-scale industrial production of, that is, cultivation of a large amount of, an organism requires a large space for cultivating the organism. Therefore, the land cost is high, and the consumption of the power and the energy for necessary air conditioning is large. As a result, the cost for production of the organism is high, and the production may be unprofitable, which is problematic. This has prevented expansion of the scale of industrial production of organisms requiring strict control of the cultivation environment.
As a solution to this problem, a cultivation unit for cultivation of organisms in which the organisms are stored in a plurality of containers, and the containers are connected to a support structure and vertically stacked has been proposed. For example, in a case where the organism is a plant, a cultivation unit comprising a multistage container for cultivation of the plant is known (Patent Document 1, Non-patent Document 1). Since, by this method, organisms can be cultivated in a relatively small space, the land cost and the energy for air conditioning can be saved.